The Tunnels
'"The Tunnels" '''is the twenty-seventh episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 105th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 10, 2014. In the episode, Deeba and Blake investigate the mines of Big Thunder Mountain in an attempt to find the Cult of Gallifrey. The Episode "There aren't any guards," Deeba commented. Blake peered over the rock. She was right. "That sign is pretty sufficient, I'd say," Blake said. "99.7 percent of all who have entered have died," Deeba read. She looked at Blake, "Is that true?" Blake shrugged. "If the Cult is really inside, they'd probably want to keep it all hush hush." Deeba inspected both tunnels again. "Okay, let's do the one on the left." "Aaaaaand it's empty," Blake said. He scratched his forehead, "Got any other mountains in mind?" "Come on," Deeba said, "We took one step inside. Do you think there's going to be a huge sign that says "WELCOME TO THE CULT OF GALLIFREY" flashing LED lights at us?" "I was hoping for a City of Ember feel." Deeba groaned. They pressed on. "Blake!" Remy called, "Stop running!" "Sorry Dad," Blake murmured, slowing to a halt. Deeba crashed into him. "Tag!" she shrieked, "You're it!" "My Dad said I can't run!" Blake protested. Twelve-year-old Deeba frowned. "Chicken!" she teased. Blake ran after her. "Hey Blake!" Julius, Deeba's brother called, "Want to join our game?" Blake came over. "What game?" "It's called Risk," Hannibal explained, "It's a War game." Blake wrinkled his nose. "No thank you." "Ooo," Alexander said, "You just want to spend time with our sister!" Blake frowned. "No!" he said firmly. The other boys just laughed. "Galli!" Deeba said, "Thank you for coming!" Deeba's mother smiled. "Anytime," Gallifreyan said, "I'll spend time with my family until they put me in the ground." "Thanks, Mom," Elena said. "Galli!" Deeba said again, "Grandma told me about Mr. Dugood. Do you remember him?" Gallifreyan's face fell. "I do." Deeba waited for her to say more. Elena took her hand. "Go back and play with Blake. Mom's tired." "No, no," Gallifreyan said, "I don't want to be one of THOSE old people. I'll tell the story." Sasha took Gallifreyan's hand. "Harvey Dugood was one of my best friends," Gallifreyan said, "And he acted always for the wellbeing of the state. He died when he tried to save us." "From what?" Deeba said. "Katarina." Deeba's eyebrows raised. She knew about Katarina. Everyone did. The worst human to ever live. Except for maybe Hitler. Gallifreyan had grown visibly troubled. Deeba gave her a hug, thanked her, and ran back to Blake. "So," Blake said, "when this quest is over, what are you going to do?" "I don't know," Deeba said, "Get a job?" "Doing what?" "I don't know!" Deeba said again, "What happens when we find the Cult of Gallifrey? What happens if we're caught by Grace? What happens if Marie finds us? What happens if we find Marie? What happens if we find Xerxes? I have no damn clue." "Fair enough," Blake said. There was a long pause. "Something is up ahead..." "Do you think you'd want to settle down?" Blake asked. Deeba squinted. "What? Like in a house?" "Like with a husband." "Oh," Deeba said. Blake continued to walk. Deeba looked down at his hand. "I don't know." "We're at the end!" Deeba said, thankful to end the awkward silence. She emerged from the tunnel. And frowned. "The...absolute...hell?" "You have got to be joking!" Blake exclaimed. "There's nothing here!" Deeba cried, "It's just a scrap of rock!" "You can't even jump off or move to the other side!" "What a useless place!" Deeba asserted. "You don't think," Blake said, "that we came to the wrong mountain?" Deeba stared. She hadn't thought that at all. She was so certain it would be within the Big Thunder mines. "Well..." Deeba said, "What other mountains exist?" "Ummm...." Blake said, gazing off at the horizon. "Mount Yavn?" Deeba said, pointing toward New Orleans. Blake shook his head. "That mountain is literally impossible to climb. We'd have no luck there. What about Vulcan Volcano?" "We spent weeks there!" Deeba said, "It can't be up there." "We have to choose a mountain," Blake said, "Choose now." Deeba frowned. He was being snippy. She scanned the horizon. "There!" she said, pointing. "Which one is that?" Blake asked. "Everest," Deeba replied, "but some call it Tsereve." Marie emerged from the cave, dusting herself off. She rounded the corner. But Deeba wasn't there. What the... Marie inspected the ground. They were definitely here, but she missed them. Again! She found herself panting with frustration. She needed to find that girl! Marie felt anger swelling up in her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. A scream pierced the air. Mets the Mailman turned around. "Strange," he said, "that sounded like it came from the abandoned mine." "Who do you think it was?" the Mailman's companion asked. Mets frowned. "I can't say. We better investigate." The companion nodded and they set off for Tom Sawyer's Island. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The episode featured surprise cameos by Gallifreyan, Elena, and Sasha. They spoke of Harvey Dugood. References Blake reference The City of Ember Mount Yavn is a reference to the founder of the original VMK. Trivia *The inclusion of the scene with Mets the Mailman was not in the original script. It was edited last-minute before production to reinvigorate interest with the character. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes